Please Don't Go
by lil dreamer9
Summary: [CSI:MIAMI] EricOC Eric's sister dies from a car crash murder, his long time girlfriend is there to comfort him, but is she a suspect in this crime? (rating for sexual refrences)
1. The Accidental Murder

Title: Please, Don't Go  
  
THIS IS FOR ERIC DELKO!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.don't own anything so leave me as I am!  
  
Pairing: Eric and OC  
  
Rated: PG-13 - R  
  
Type: Romance (If your looking for a happy "Cinderella" story a.k.a. Mary Sue, sorry this isn't it.)  
  
Chapter 1: The Accidental Murder  
  
Every morning Eric Delko wakes up next to what he calls the most beautiful Cuban woman in Miami. Angela Cruz. Stereotypically called a player, he has been with her since high school. After 11 years of being together, they are still unwed and neither of them is complaining; out loud anyway.  
  
He propped up next to her with her back facing him. He started massaging her back and brushing her hair with his fingers. Awaken by his movements she turned and faced him with half-open eyes.  
  
"Did I wake you?" said Eric with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you think?" said Angela, annoyed as she looked at the clock on the nightstand reading 7:55.  
  
"I think that we should have breakfast together and go to work late," he said, pulling her closer to him with his muscular arms.  
  
"Eric, we already had sex last night," said Angela as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Eric got out of bed and walked in after her and placed his arms around her waist as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.  
  
Rested his chin on her shoulder and said, "Oh come on Angie, you work and work and work but you never get that promotion."  
  
"Just because I don't get promoted doesn't mean I stop working," said Angela, giving him her "pissed-off-squinted-eye look" through the mirror.  
  
"Come on baby, just this once."  
  
"No!" she said as she elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "And stop being such a smart-ass."  
  
"Okay, okay but you owe me one," said Eric as he opened the mirror cabinet for his toothbrush.  
  
"I don't owe you anything," teased Angela after spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth. She left the bathroom after smacking her boyfriend on the ass.  
  
"What the fuck?" he said with a mouthful of toothpaste.  
  
Later: 8:40 am  
  
"You need a ride to work?" asked Eric as he took his last sip of coffee.  
  
"No, I have a dinner meeting tonight, so I'm gonna take my car," said Angela, putting some files into her briefcase clicking it shut.  
  
"Ok, but don't be late, you still haven't given me what you owe."  
  
"Ugh." she said as he leaned in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss to try to entice her to be late for work. But she pushed him away and said, "You're making my lipstick come off!"  
  
Eric laughed and kissed her on the lips again, no enticement just a peck. Smiling, they left the apartment and separated into their own cars.  
  
Like a married couple and their not even married . yet.  
  
At work:  
  
"Delko."  
  
"Hey, Speed what's up?"  
  
"I just saw that new cat food commercial that your girl came up with. It looked so good, even I wanted a taste of it."  
  
"You better be talking about the cat food."  
  
The friends laughed as they walked to the lab where Calleigh was working.  
  
"Hey boys, what's so funny?" asked Calleigh in her southern accent.  
  
"Angela's cat food commercial," answered Speed.  
  
"Angela's a smart girl, she made the cat food sound so good, even I wanted a taste of it."  
  
"That was the same thing that Speed said," said Delko.  
  
Calleigh and Tim looked at each other. After a moment of silence it was Calleigh who spoke up, "Well Tim and I have been working together for 3 years now it's not that unlikely for us to have the same opinion on things."  
  
"Say.you and Angela have been together for quite some time now, the last time I heard its been eleven years." said Calleigh. "When are you kids gonna tie the knot?"  
  
"I've already picked out a ring," answered Eric. "I'm just waiting for the right time."  
  
"And when will that be? Another eleven years?" Speed joked as Eric's cell went off.  
  
"Delko . . . .¿Mamá? ¿Por que te lloras?. . . No. . . Si, me voy ahora."  
  
"What happened?" asked Speed as he saw Delkos worried look.  
  
"My sister got into a car crash, I have to go now, tell H for me."  
  
"No prob, hope every thing's okay."  
  
Eric rushed out of the lab and drove to the hospital. As the two CSI's in the lab answered their ringing cell phones.  
  
At the hospital:  
  
Eric got to the Miami hospital in 10 minutes and met up with his parents in front of the ER.  
  
"Is Marisol okay?" asked Eric as his mom cried on his shoulder.  
  
"She's still in there and they haven't told us anything yet" answered his father trying his hardest not to cry as hard as his wife.  
  
After about ten minutes, which seemed longer to the Delkos', Angela showed up, looking as if she ran there.  
  
"I'm so sorry it took me so long to get here. How's Mari?"  
  
"There's still no word of her condition," said Eric as he got up from his seat. She hugged him in an effort to comfort him. "You should be at work."  
  
"It's okay, I took the day off. I know you needed me here. And Marisol is a like a sister to me, how can work without knowing how she is?"  
  
Eric kissed her forehead and his cell started ringing.  
  
He looked at it wondering why he hadn't shut it off, but answered when he saw that it was his boss.  
  
"H, look I'm going to need to take the day off, I." said Eric as he got cut off.  
  
"Eric I know, its okay, take your time. I just called to ask what your sister's name is."  
  
"Marisol Delektorsky. Why?"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She's still in the ER."  
  
"I'm at the scene of the accident and if your sister's license plate is DS194P then I've got some bad news."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"She's in the ER because her car brakes were annihilated."  
  
"Are you telling me that someone ."  
  
"Wanted her dead?" Horatio took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid so."  
  
Just then the doctor walked out of the ER. Eric's mom ran up to him and all the doctor could do was shake his head and say, "I'm sorry. We tried."  
  
His parents cried on each other and Angela cried into Eric's chest. Eric hadn't hung up the phone and Horatio heard the whole thing.  
  
At the crime scene:  
  
Horatio said to his crew, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, the victim died. We have no witnesses and we have a friend in need of our help. Let's find out who did this."  
  
*So as you know Eric and Angela do not work together mainly because I didn't want to write an office romance, that's sooooo cliché! lol Reviews please . pleaseeeee in the name of Eric Delko! 


	2. The Loss of a Loved One

Disclaimer: Don't own jack . but I wished I owned Eric! Too bad I don't.we could have so much fun.hehehehe  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Eric/Angela (OC)  
  
Summary thus far: Eric's older sister is killed in a car crash murder. His long-time girlfriend Angela is there to comfort him, but can she be a possible suspect?  
  
Chapter 2: The Loss of a Loved One  
  
After spending most of the day in the hospital, Eric drove his parents' home, as Angela drove herself home in her own car. She opened the door to an empty apartment and plopped down on the couch. Her eyes were too swollen to cry anymore. She looked at the clock on the wall. A quarter past eight. She looked out the window and a full moon looked back at her. She sat there, quiet till it was a quarter past nine.  
  
It shouldn't take this long for him to drive his parents' house, she thought.  
  
She called his cell and after five rings he didn't pick up. She left him a message.  
  
"Eric, its Angela. I'm worried about you baby. Please come home soon."  
  
After hours of waiting she finally fell asleep on the couch, only to be awaken by the sound of keys fumbling to open the door.  
  
She opened the door to find Eric, drunk.  
  
"Where the fuck were you?" said Angela.  
  
"What? No kiss hello?" said Eric. As he spoke she could smell the alcohol in his breath.  
  
She pulled him inside and walked in flinging her hand off his arm. As she closed the door, Eric clumsily made his way to the couch. She guided him there and he dropped on the couch.  
  
"I was worried about you," said Angela. "I'll get you a wet cloth."  
  
She went to the bathroom and soaked a face towel with lukewarm water. She grabbed a blanket from the closet on her way back to the couch.  
  
She placed the towel on his forehead despite his efforts of knocking it off with his hand. She unbuttoned his shirt and he grabbed her hand. She looked him in the eye, blankly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Lemme get you out of these clothes," said Angela as she continued to unbutton his shirt and worked her way down to unzip his pants. Stripped down to his boxers she placed the blanket over him, knowing that he won't be able to walk to their bedroom and that she's too tired to carry him. As she walked away, she heard him mumbling.  
  
Instinctively she knew he was talking to her, she walked back to the couch and realized he was just dreaming. But she sat there and listened.  
  
"Don't leave," was what he kept saying over and over again.  
  
She changed into her pj's and slept with him on the couch. She took his arms and placed them around her and as if knowing something was there he tightened his grip on her.  
  
"Don't leave," he said.  
  
"I won't," she replied. "I promise."  
  
Morning:  
  
Eric was the first to wake up and started to feel the effects of a hangover. He looked down at what he was hugging. Angela. He kissed her forehead and got up, trying not to wake her.  
  
But she felt his movements anyway and watched him as he walked to the bathroom. She got up and made some breakfast.  
  
Some green tea with bacon, eggs and ham, she thought.  
  
Breakfast was done and set on the table as Eric stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning," said Angela with a half smile.  
  
"Morning," said Eric with a forced half smile.  
  
She took a mental notice of that and told him to eat some breakfast as she stepped into the bathroom herself. Minutes later she joined him. They sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence still remembering what has happened recently.  
  
"I'm gonna go to work," said Eric as he took a sip of the tea, even though he hated it.  
  
"So soon?" said Angela a bit shocked.  
  
"I want to find out who did this to her."  
  
Angela looked down at her plate and nodded. I guess everyone has their own way of dealing with things, such as death, she thought to herself.  
  
Eric got up and Angela got up with him. He kissed her goodbye and all she could do was play along. She was confused. She had this weird feeling at the pit of her stomach but she didn't know what. Perhaps she was guilty? Where did the guilt come from?  
  
She closed the door behind him and leaned her back against the door. Her lean body slid to the floor and she sat. Crying.  
  
At work:  
  
"It's kind of sad that this had to happen," said Speed as he placed a plastic bag labeled evidence on the lab table.  
  
"Poor Eric," said Calleigh. "I hope we find who did this."  
  
"Yeah, that's why we better start working."  
  
"Maybe we should give Eric a call."  
  
"No, I don't think we should bother Delko."  
  
"Eric?" said Calleigh looking confusedly at the Hispanic CSI at the door.  
  
"Hey guys do you have anything?" said Eric, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
  
"Eric, you should be at home, we'll let you know if we've got anything," said the Southern belle persuasively.  
  
"Cal, I'm fine I just . I just want to help . avenge my sister's death."  
  
"Delko." said Speed. "We'll help you."  
  
"Thanks Speed."  
  
"So, yesterday at the scene, we weren't able to get much but I was able to find this," said Speed as he picked up a plastic baggie containing a one- inch piece of hazel colored hair.  
  
"But the thing is, it can be anyone's hair," said Calleigh. " It could've gotten picked up when she was driving."  
  
"Well if we can be a bit more optimistic here, it can be from the murderer."  
  
"It's better than nothing," said Eric, indifferently.  
  
"I'll go see if I can get any DNA out of this," said Speed as he scurried off to the DNA lab.  
  
As Speed walked out Horatio walked in.  
  
"Eric I heard you came in this morning," said Horatio as he walked toward the CSI.  
  
"Word gets out fast," said Delko.  
  
"Sure does, just hope that the word about this asshole shows up soon."  
"I appreciate what you guys are doing."  
  
"Eric, its just part of our job and we need all the help we can get. So the first people we'll question are."  
  
Eric finished his sentence off by saying, "My parents."  
  
Interrogation of the Delkos:  
  
A 12 by 12 room, dimly lit with transparent glass windows was where the Delkos sat for two hours. Pavel and Clorinda Delektorsky, Eric's parents, were the first to be interrogated.  
  
Speed was doing the interrogating. Since Eric was family, it was by law that he stayed behind the mirrored wall, in order not to influence anything his parents were to say.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Delektorsky, was your daughter Marisol having financial problems?"  
  
"No, she was an accountant, a very smart girl, never had any trouble financially," said Mr. Delko as his wife nodded silently.  
  
"Do you know of any past boyfriends that she might have had that were menacing?"  
  
"No, all of her boyfriends were nice decent young men. She never told us about any problems."  
  
Clorinda chimed in and said, "Her latest boyfriend was according to her was "the one"."  
  
"Have you told her boyfriend yet about the accident?"  
  
"No. Not yet."  
  
"Okay, we're gonna need his name and number please."  
  
The father jotted down the name: Miguel Chacon 5579485  
  
Delko left the room that separated him from his parents. He walked a few doors down to the waiting area where his older sisters, Carolina and Isabella were sitting.  
  
"Eric, how are mom and dad holding up?" asked his eldest sister Carolina.  
  
"Their okay, I just wanted to see how you two are doing," said Delko.  
  
"We're fine, still in shock though," said Isabella.  
  
"You're not on that alone." Eric sat down next to her and placed his hand over his sisters'. "We're gonna get this guy. No te preocupas."  
  
"Angela."  
  
Eric got up to greet her. Their lips met but parted shortly. They both started to feel the sudden distance between them.  
  
"Hi, how is everyone?" asked Angela.  
  
"Not at their best," answered Delko. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to, they just asked for family." He placed loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Eric, I thought I was family. Besides, Marisol was my best friend, I always thought of her as my older sister."  
  
Eric kissed her and sat besides her in the waiting room until Calleigh showed up at the door with Eric's parents and asked for Carolina. Eric's family has been at CSI since 11 o'clock, they were nearing three hours, as Angela was the last one to step into the interrogation room.  
  
"Did Marisol ever talk to you about her boyfriend?" asked Speed, trying not to put too much pressure on his best friend's girl.  
  
"Yeah actually, lots of times," answered Angela, apprehensively.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that he was the best thing that ever came to her and that he was the one for her. Whenever I saw them together they always seemed so happy. You don't think he had anything to do with this do you."  
  
"Um, we don't have any leads yet, so we're not pointing any fingers. It's just standard procedure to ask."  
  
Angela nodded as she stared at the floor.  
  
Speed notices her fidgeting. "Angela if you think you know anything please let us know."  
  
"No, no there's nothing," said Angela, her eyes filling with tears as she looked in Speed's profound brown eyes.  
  
At Marisol's apartment:  
  
Horatio and Calleigh stepped into Marisol's apartment to try to find any clues and saw someone sitting on the couch. Thirty-year-old Latino in a black t-shirt and sweat pants, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he asked as he got up.  
  
"The question is who are you?" asked Horatio as he and Calleigh walked toward the man, revealing their badges.  
  
"Cops, what did she do? Get caught smoking weed?"  
  
"Actually we're CSI's."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Crime Scene Investigators."  
  
"Whoa! This isn't my apartment aiight, so whatever you find it's not mine!"  
  
"We know its not yours but can we at least get your name?"  
  
"Miguel." *Hesitation* "Chacon."  
  
"So you're the boyfriend that nobody wants to tell the news to."  
  
"Is Marisol in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"Trouble, no, murder, yes."  
  
Miguel looked at the CSI as confusion filled his face.  
  
"Marisol Delektorsky died yesterday in a suspected car crash murder."  
  
*So people, who dunnit? Ya know that Angela seemed a bit nervous there, I dunno. You'll have to wait and see. So give me those reviews!! 


	3. What Are You Hiding?

Disclaimer: Don't own jack . but I wished I owned Eric! Too bad I don't.we could have so much fun.hehehehe  
  
Rated: R  
  
Pairing: Eric/Angela (OC)  
  
Chapter 3: What are you hiding?  
  
"She what!?" screamed the boyfriend as he slowly sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Mr. Chacon if you don't mind, we need to have a look around for any clues that can help us find a lead," said Calleigh.  
  
Miguel nodded his head as he buried his face in his hands choking back sobs. Calleigh turned left to the bedroom.  
  
"Mr. Chacon, when was the last time you saw Marisol?" asked Caine.  
  
Miguel lifted his head revealing his tear soaked face. "Two days ago."  
  
"Do you know if she was having any problems with anything or anyone?"  
  
"No. She was a friend to everyone. I guess God thought that she was to perfect to stay on Earth."  
  
Caine looked at him inquisitively. "Were *you* having any problems with her?"  
  
"We fought sometimes, but over stupid things like all couples do, but other than that everything was fine between us."  
  
Caine answered his ringing cell phone. "Caine."  
  
"H, its Speed. Alexx just found a cigarette burn on Marisol Delko's right thigh and according to Delko she doesn't smoke."  
  
"But I know who does," said Horatio as he looked over at the unsuspecting boyfriend. "Thanks Speed."  
  
"Anytime, H."  
  
"Mr. Chacon," said Horatio as he turned to face Miguel. "Do you mind coming back to CSI with us?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Standard procedure."  
  
"Sure."  
  
At CSI: around 7 p.m.  
  
Tim Speedle is sitting in the sound room at CSI, listening to the voicemails on Marisol Delko's surprisingly, undamaged cell phone.  
  
"Thirty-five messages and none of them of any use," said Speed out loud but to himself.  
  
"Have you checked all of them?" said Calleigh as she suddenly walked in and overheard what he said.  
  
A bit startled, Tim said, "God, Cal, you gotta stop sneaking up on people."  
  
"Oh, sorry if I startled you, didn't know you were so deep into your thoughts," said Calleigh as she placed a warm hand on Speed's shoulder.  
  
He got a bit nervous but proceeded to work. "Message number 26."  
  
He pushed the play button and they listened. "Marisol, es Angela. I thought about what you said and I feel that you should tell someone, the cops, Eric even. Please just tell some one. It'll do more good than harm, trust me. You're my best friend and I love you girl I don't want to see anything bad happen to you. Give me a call okay? Ciao."  
  
"She lied didn't she?" asked Calleigh.  
  
"Yep," answered Speed.  
  
"Where's Eric?"  
  
"Delko left a while ago, the guy needs a break. This is just too much for him."  
  
"I guess this'll have to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"So, um are you leaving yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm gonna call it a night."  
  
"Wanna go out for a drink?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I dunno, you tell me."  
  
** I don't think I'm going to get Speed and Calleigh too involved I'm gonna save it for another fic I'm writing. So anyway how bout those reviews? 


	4. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters.don't own anything so leave me alone, but keep Delko here, I need someone to keep me company! Hehehe  
  
Pairing: Eric and OC  
  
Thank you Yaba for being the only one reviewing this fic! But that's okay cause I love writing even if no one reads it! Thanks for your support!  
  
Rated: R (minor smut)  
  
Type: Romance  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Sorry  
  
Eric and Angela ate their dinner in utter stillness. Angela felt the need to break the silence that was becoming too much for her to take.  
  
"So . . . how's the case going?" asked Angela, desperately trying to get a word out of him.  
  
"We don't have much right now," was all she managed to get out of him as they headed back to the silent treatment.  
  
She placed her warm hand over his and said, "Eric," he lifted his head from his plate and met her eyes. The same brown eyes he's admired since they were in high school, but they were now filled with tears. "I haven't told you everything."  
  
Placing his fork down he looked at her, perplexed at her sudden act of openness. "What do you mean?"  
  
She couldn't answer, she couldn't tell him. "I .."  
  
"Did Marisol ever tell you anything that can help us find the murderer?"  
  
"She . ."  
  
"Angela, if you don't tell me I . ." he out of his seat and nearly pounded on the table until Angela cut him off.  
  
"She was being abused," Angela said, this time with no hesitation but the tears kept flowing.  
  
"By who? By who Angela?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"She never told me who . ." Angela shouted back, getting out of her seat as well.  
  
"Why didn't you force it out of her?" Eric grabbed her at her shoulders but slowly let go as Angela spoke her next words.  
  
"Like what you're doing to me now. I wish I knew, believe me I wish I knew." Angela jerked out of his grasp and stormed out of the dining room and slammed their bedroom door shut. Her loud sobs echoed through the apartment.  
  
Eric cleaned up in the kitchen and took a shower to clear his mind. He decided to check on Angela after their dispute earlier. He slowly opened the door to find a sleeping Angela on the bed.  
  
He slid in next to her. Her eyes opened to the darkness and she could feel him beside her. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards him. She turned to face him.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said in unison, which caused them to smile; something they haven't done in days.  
  
"I was being stupid and I can understand why you were with holding information."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that. ." she got cut off as his lip grazed hers.  
  
(A/N: ok let's bring in the make-up sex)  
  
She returned the kiss as he got on top of her. He slowly drew the straps of her thin nightgown off her shoulders as she arched slightly for him to pull the whole thing off. He started to suck on her spot at the nape of her neck, that led her to culmination without delay.  
  
Sex. The new solution to every problem. It was exactly what they needed. For the comfort, the calenture, and the love that kept them sane.  
  
Their lips never parted as he pushed deeper into her. They exchanged gasps and beads of sweat. The sense of urgency plagued their minds. She moaned into his mouth and nearly bit his tongue as he added more finesse to his thrust. He released and rolled onto her side. They laid there in the dark, looking at each other.  
  
The exchange of the usual "I love you" had more meaning this time. The eleven years of I love yous' have never been as meaningful as this. He held her close and she fell asleep beside him.  
  
2am  
  
Angela, awakened by a familiar tune, climbs out of bed. Eric the sound sleeper that he was continued to sleep as she went to the living room to answer before Beethoven's Ninth finished.  
  
"Hello?" Angela said, not bothering to look at the caller id.  
  
"It's me."  
  
**  
  
Don't you just looooove cliffhangers? Aren't they great? If you'd like this torture to end soon please press GO and give da lil dreamer a review! ;-) 


End file.
